


tentang sepasang teman lama dan kencan sederhana

by rusafajar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: sehun pernah mengalami patah hati bahkan sebelum mengungkapkan perasaan. beberapa tahun berlalu dan dia tak lagi memikirkan hal itu. sampai di suatu hari wujudnya kembali muncul dan berada dalam jangkau jari-jari.siapa sangka jika benang merah di kelingking mereka tak lagi kusut?
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. reuni dan katastrofe saus tomat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebenernya nggak kepikir buat pos di bulan april, tp tiba-tiba ngulik prompt-prompt lama yang belum sempat dibuat. 
> 
> cerita ini bisa dibilang ngga ada konflik. cuma selingan enteng buat nglemesin jari-jari karena belakangan ngerasa udah mulai lupa cara nulis (lebih baik dibaca tanpa ekspektasi, asumsi, dan prasangka. nggak perlu tebak-tebak buah manggis XD). 
> 
> harusnya one shot, tp sengaja pos meski belum selesai semua bagian, sebagai bentuk komitmen buat menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum kelelep lebih lama lagi. 
> 
> makasih banyak yang sudah mampir :)

  
  
Matahari sudah ditelan zulmat. Laut menyatu dengan horizon. Jarum pendek juga sudah berporos tiga puluh derajat. Namun, Sehun masih bergeming di tempat, mengamati pertunjukan musik yang tersaji tanpa tiket khusus. Musisi yang tak dikenali. Lantunan lagu dari berbagai _genre_ silih berganti. Sejujurnya, Sehun tak terlalu memperhatikan. Dia hanya mengasing dengan mengamati setiap orang yang hadir, berandai-andai mereka memiliki tujuan khusus ke sini, atau mereka punya kenangan yang ingin dinikmati kembali. Kadang dia juga mengamati kapal yang lewat. Di waktu tertentu dia bahkan menghitung berapa kali si penyanyi menarik napas. Ada rasa ingin pulang dan meluruskan tulang punggung yang melulu melengkung di dapur seharian ini, nyaris tanpa jeda. Namun, ada atmosfer khusus yang mencegah langkah kakinya terlalu jauh.  
  
Dia berakhir memiliki _bubble tea_ dalam genggaman. 

Sudah bertahun-tahun tapi minuman itu masih memiliki tempat di hati. Solusi paling tepat jika dia sedang tak memiliki gagasan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan. Paling tidak dia memiliki waktu untuk berpikir sampai dia mengunyah bola tapiokanya yang terakhir (kadang dia mencurangi dengan memesan tapioka lebih banyak). Sebelah tangan terselip di saku jaket. Sedotan besar terselip di antara bibir. Dengan gaya yang tak berganti, dia berkeliaran asal sampai dia berada di pusat gerai kudapan. 

Mulut sudah ingin memesan _pulbbang_ , tetapi semburan saus secepat kilat tiba-tiba menguji gerak refleks. Bencana dari kanan. Ia berpose jadi bangau dadakan. Nyaris saja dia mengumpati si sumber katastrofe jika karma seketika tidak terjadi. Semprotan kedua masih melewati _hot dog_ dan mengenai syalnya sendiri. Batin Sehun melonjak kegirangan karenanya.

Tenor laki-laki itu mengalun dalam keluhan. Sedu-sedan artifisial.

 _Sumpah, idiot bang_ ⏤

“Bibi, boleh minta tisu?”  
  
 _Eh?_ Lensa daun bergerak awas. _Kenapa suaranya familiar?_

Tanpa sadar, dia sudah berputar arah. 

Warna rambut yang sepekat gagak dan gaya rambut yang lebih rapi bisa saja mengelabui. Tapi figur, suara, dan wajahnya, Sehun mengenalinya sedekat nadi. Tinggi tubuh yang tak pernah bertambah. Wajahnya salinan persis hanya terlihat lebih muda dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Karakteristik terakhir nyaris membuatnya menyambut sebuah penyangkalan. Tapi ketika mengamati syal merah bermotif Manchester United bertumpuk di atas kerah jaket denimnya, Sehun tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidup. 

Sosok yang pernah dikagumi. Sosok yang pernah mengisi masa mudanya dengan patah hati berat karena tiba-tiba lenyap di antara gesek angin.

“Lu Han _hyung_?”

"Hai!” 

Mengelap syal dengan tisu seadanya, dia menyapa balik dengan nada paling riang meski wajah tertunduk. Bibirnya tertarik tipis seolah sedang mempersiapkan senyum paling ramah. Tapi kurva manis itu tak pernah terjadi tepat setelah mereka bertemu pandang. “Hai? Siapa?”

Imaji saling peluk melepas ribang meletup sudah.

“Sehun.”

“Sehun?” Lu Han mengangguk-angguk. Lebih untuk memberi waktu sejenak mencari nama Sehun di daftar orang yang dikenali. “Sehun- _ssi_ , ummm, maaf, aku tak mengenalmu."

Senyum Sehun redup mendengarnya. “PUBG. PUBG.”

Lu Han menggeleng. Dia terkekeh canggung kemudian menggigit _hot dog_ -nya dalam satu potongan kecil. Pupil mengerling kanan-kiri karena tak enak hati. “Apa kita pernah main bareng sebelumnya?”

Rasa dikhianati melekat kuat bagai benalu. Dua hari penuh mereka pernah habiskan waktu untuk bertanding, tanpa mandi, tanpa saling menjauhi kecuali pergi ke toilet. Itu belum termasuk sesi persiapan berminggu-minggu. Satu _cup ramen_ instan pernah jadi kenangan berdua _._ Leleh liur Lu Han di bahunya pernah jadi bukti intimnya hubungan mereka. Detail itu terjahit rapi, tersambung kuat, tapi cukup dengan satu sua Lu Han membakar lembaran nostalgia itu. 

“Kita pernah ikut turnamen bareng, lho. Kau yang menang, tentu saja. Tapi aku dapat juara tiga dan itu tak buruk.”

Masih menggeleng.

“Kita juga main LOL!" Tak sadar kaki menjejak ketika ngotot memberikan petunjuktambahan. "LOL! LOL!" Sehun memiliki sebuah urgensi menggulingkan konter _hot dog_ melihat wajah koi itu. “PC Bang. PC Bang dekat kampus di Hongik. Di sebelah kedai soju Tuan Kim. Tempat kita minum-minum.” 

Lu Han masih bertingkah seperti boneka kehabisan baterai dan Sehun mengaduh dalam batin. 

Jika mereka di dalam studio dan di antara mereka ada tombol berkedip-kedip dengan suara menyebalkan, sudah dipastikan mereka sedang ikut kuis tebak kata. 

Simpang empat imajiner muncul di pelipis. 

“Kau ini benar-benar… Aku bahkan pernah menemanimu main PUBG sampai pagi. Kita pernah beberapa kali tidur bareng di kafe.” Sehun masih menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan Lu Han bergantian. “Kau pernah meliuri bahuku. Kau pernah merengek minta dipinjami uang karena ngotot ingin main dan aku menyerahkan uang saku terakhirku. Apa kau sama sekali tak ingat dengan.. pengorbananku, eh? Sama sekali?”  
  


Peluru-peluru Sehun meledakkan rasa bersalah. Alis Lu Han melorot. Terlihat sekali tak ingin membuat kecewa cowok berambut cepak di hadapannya. Tangannya terentang sebagai permintaan jeda untuk berpikir. "Sebentar, Sehun- _ssi_." Lu Han menelan potongan yang masih di mulutnya.  
  
Meski tak mempunyai gagasan sama sekali mengenai rangkaian peristiwa yang baru disebut, dia merasa si cowok Sehun Sehun ini tak berbohong. Soal turnamen _game_ , Lu Han yang paling tahu seberapa banyak dia mengikuti pertarungan daring itu. Gerigi otak berputar intens. Gumam rendah pertanda otak sedang bekerja. 

Tiba-tiba, dia membunyikan jari tengah dan ibu jari, kemudian melayangkan tatapan serius tepat di mata Sehun. Dan, si lawan bicara tak berani berkedip diperhatikan dengan cara yang terlampau mengintimidasi begitu. "Sehun, sepertinya aku mulai mengingat kau."

Sehun melambai-lambai tangan ke dalam untuk memberi kode melanjutkan.

“Apa kau **kkamjonginie**?”

“Bukan.”

“ **bobohu**!”

“Salah.”

"Ah!" Selintas Lu Han seperti mendapat momen _eureka,_ tapi Sehun kecewa berat karena yang keluar justru, " **Chencing Machine**!" dengan tenor semangat bernuansa kemerdekaan.

Sehun ingin sekali memencet bel yang tak eksis sebagai tanda kekalahan.

“ _Please,_ deh." Dia mencolek bahu Lu Han dengan tangannya yang memegang _bubble tea._ Setengah berharap jika kontak sederhana itu memicu aliran memori di masa lalu. Di titik ini Sehun sudah manyun-manyun. "Dia itu Kim Jongdae. **bobohu** itu Byun Baekhyun. **kkamjonginie** adalah Kim Jongin. Kau salah tebak tapi _nice try._ Jika kau menebak beberapa _username_ lagi mungkin kau menemukanku.”

 _"_ Torororororo, bangbangbangbang, lalalalalalala… Siapa lagi.. _"_ Lu Han masih saja komat-kamit bagai membaca kitab suci. Jari ikut menghitung satu-satu. “Hun. **HoneyHoonHonie**?” 

Kali ini Sehun nyaris tersedak tapioka. 

“Kau tak salah, Teman. Tapi itu adalah _username_ -ku untuk menipu cowok-cow⏤eh, aku tak pernah memerasmu untuk membelikanku senjata, ‘kan?”

“ **HoneyHoonHonie**...”   
  
"..."

Gerak eratik di pipinya berhenti. Dua langkah kecil pemangkas jarak. Netra menyipit berlagak menerkam mangsa. Sehun mundur selangkah ketika Lu Han menarik jaketnya. Dalam hati mulai mengabsen dosa demi dosa yang dilakukannya melalui akun itu. Apa Lu Han pernah jadi korbannya?  
  
Apa dia harus bersiap lari tunggang-langgang setelah ini?

“Papa!”  
  
Bola mata Sehun nyaris lepas dari soket. Lima kepala serentak berporos di engsel. Dua tatapan aneh. Dua gelengan jijik. Satu perempuan tersedak jus kalengan. Telapak tangan lebar membungkam mulut dengan gerak secepat petir. “Ssst. Kau menarik perhatian banyak orang.”

Dia segera menyeret Lu Han di pergelangan tangan menuju tempat luang dekat gerumbul tanaman perdu. Ekspresi ikan koi sudah hilang ditelan tawa antusias. “ **Scooby-Doo-Papa**? Aku mengingatmu sekarang. Apa kali ini aku benar? Kau yang dulu mengekoriku ke mana-mana, 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia tak berekspektasi kalau Lu Han yang terlihat lebih semangat kali ini. 

Lu Han bertepuk tangan. "Oooo⏤"

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Namaku.” Sehun mensejajarkan mata mereka. Dibarengi dengan telunjuk yang menusuk bahu Lu Han, Sehun memberi penekanan di setiap silabel. “Oh. Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Lu Han terbahak sampai punggungnya melenting. Berparodi dengan sikap siap wajib militer, Lu Han memberi gestur hormat dua jari. Meski begitu, Lu Han masih sibuk cengar-cengir. “Baik, Sehun _-ah._ Aku minta maaf. Aku janji, mulai detik ini, aku akan selalu mengingatmu."  
  
Sehun langsung menerbitkan dua sabit di wajah. Ada harapan terselip pada kalimat terakhir yang terlisan.  
  
Dia mungkin akan berusaha lebih keras kali ini.


	2. nostalgia, mesin boneka, dan perampokan legal

Di pertemuan pertama, Sehun rajin menanam ranjau rasa bersalah di sela obrolan.

_"Aku curiga kau hilang lagi setelah ini."_

_"Dua tahun bareng saja sudah lupa wajahku. Tak ingat namaku sama sekali. Apa jaminannya kali ini?"_

_"Berikan nomormu, Lu."_

Dengan rajin pula, Lu Han merangkai bunga-bunga di setiap argumen dan melengkapi dengan gestur bujuk rayu manis untuk mengalihkan topik selain pada insiden lupa nama. Tapi, untuk permintaan terakhir, Lu Han tersenyum kikuk karena dia harus menjawab, " _aku lupa_."

Beruntung tak ada konter _hot dog_ bertengger di sekitar mereka.

Selama di Jeju, Lu Han mengeksplor wilayah tanpa gawai. Suatu kesengajaan, karena dia bermaksud menyesatkan diri demi memusatkan pikir pada vakansinya. Biarlah ponselnya menyalak di kamar yang ia sewa. Hanya ada tiga teman benda mati. Peta fisik untuk petunjuk, kamera sebagai rekam jejak, dan buku catatan kecil untuk mencatat ide dadakan.

Alasan yang bisa diterima. Jadi Sehun memilih untuk menjejalkan kartu nama di tangan Lu Han dan memaksanya berjanji untuk mengunjungi A&ND Dining, tempatnya bekerja. 

Jika diingkari, pertemanan yang dipertaruhkan.

“ _I_ _'m a man of my words._ Jika aku janji datang, aku akan datang. Aku bisa lupa tentangmu karena dulu aku tak janji untuk mengingatmu.” 

Sehun bertingkah seperti penagih hutang dan Lu Han tersinggung akan hal itu.

Esoknya, wujud Lu Han tak kunjung terlihat meski menunggu sampai jam tutup.

Di hari itu, dengan alis bertaut, Sehun mengulang-ulang ‘ _I’m a man of my words, my ass’_ kala mengasah pisau, merajang lobak, dan di berbagai kesempatan.

Hari kedua Lu Han muncul, tepat ketika jam istirahat Sehun. Dengan bibir yang maju dua senti, Sehun berkacak pinggang seperti belalang. Bertingkah seperti seorang nenek yang siap memarahi cucu yang terlambat. Lu Han ikut manyun-manyun saat Sehun mulai mengomel berlebihan. 

_“Aku tidak janji kalau aku datang kemarin.”_

_"Minimal kau bisa hubungi aku dulu agar tak buat orang lain menunggu."_

_"Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang ga' bawa ponsel. Toh aku sudah melingkari A &ND di petaku." _

Meski cuping hidung kembang kempis, Sehun masih berakhir menariknya masuk. Bendera perang tak dikibarkan lama-lama. Dua rekan kerjanya pintar memecahkan ketegangan dan baiknya, humor mereka satu frekuensi. Dari asing menjadi teman dalam sekedip. 

Setelahnya, Lu Han tak pernah alpa. Setiap pukul setengah sembilan malam. Tanpa diminta.

A&ND Dining adalah restoran kecil bertajuk empat musim yang merupakan proyek yang Sehun rintis bersama kedua temannya, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Setiap setengah sembilan malam, mereka tak lagi menerima order. Jika semua pelanggan telah mendapat pesanan, mereka kembali berkutat di dapur untuk mencoba resep baru, karena di setiap musim, mereka akan menyiapkan dua _signature dish_ yang berbeda untuk musim selanjutnya. Mahkota relawan dengan senang hati Lu Han sandang. Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo tidak merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Mereka mendapat sudut pandang netral dan awam. Lu Han juga mudah dijangkau dan mereka senang melihat adik mereka berpotensi mengakhiri status jomlo lumutan.

“Kalian berdua pergilah.” Joonmyeon menginterupsi obrolan keduanya ketika mendapati Lu Han datang lebih awal. “Sehun bisa pulang lebih dulu karena sudah bekerja keras dalam sepekan.”

Mereka juga punya toleransi berlimpah untuk urusan begini.

Tak jauh-jauh mereka bereksplorasi. Beberapa blok dari berbagai arah mata angin mereka singgahi. Kudapan di tangan. Obrolan masa lalu jadi katalis. Keduanya berjalan beriringan membelah pertokoan dengan neon warna-warni. Lu Han sudah mengunjungi pusat atraksi sendirian. Jadi dia ingin lebih santai tanpa terikat itinerari. Opsi mandi air panas sangat sempurna untuk dua orang yang sedang letih. Tapi cukup absurd jika dilakukan tiba-tiba oleh dua orang baru mengenal sua setelah lama berbatas jarak. 

Dengan senggol tipis antar bahu berbeda tinggi, Sehun menunjuk melalui dagu, satu tempat yang mungkin bisa jadi solusi untuk keduanya. “Ayo ke sana.”

Sebuah arkade. 

"Umur kita melenceng jauh dari target audiens." Lu Han memprotes. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak terakhir kali menjejak kaki di arkade dan Lu Han tak tahu apakah itu keputusan baik atau tidak. Dia masih _gamer_ , tentu saja. Pengembang _mobile games_ adalah pekerjaannya saat ini. Semua hidupnya bergantung dari situ. Tapi dia merasa mungkin saja dirinya akan terlalu canggung memanggul senapan untuk menembak alien di dalam layar. "Kau yakin?" 

Apel di pipi Lu Han diguncang-guncang kue isi. Atensi Sehun tersedot total. Memperhatikan bagaimana pipi Lu Han bergerak naik turun adalah sesuatu yang instingtif. Butuh tiga kedip bagi Sehun untuk menghilangkan efek magnetik itu. 

"Seratus persen. Mari memberi pelajaran pada bocah-bocah itu. Kadang mereka perlu diajarkan kalau hidup seringkali tak adil," ujarnya sambil mencomot kue kacang merah dari bungkusan yang digendong Lu Han begitu posesif. "Anggap saja kita sedang misi _parenting._ "

Lu Han menggeleng lalu melengos ke arah lain. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah. "Dari dulu aku selalu tak habis pikir dengan ide-idemu. Apa jadi _hode_ untuk menipu cowok-cowok _haus_ masuk kategori _parenting_ juga?" 

"Itu lucu untuk diingat, tahu. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah lagi menggoda cewek-cewek _gamer_ sejak itu." 

Saat bicara, Sehun masih fokus pada bulat empuk serupa kue _mochi._ Mata dan paras adalah dua hal umum penarik hati bagi orang-orang, termasuk Sehun. Tapi malam ini Sehun justru tertarik pada dua bantalan alamiah yang berada di wajah. Kedua mata kirana itu masih cemerlang, tentu saja. Tapi pipinya yang cukup berisi itu, apalagi ketika Lu Han sedang mengunyah sesuatu, tampak begitu lucu. Belum lagi jika belah bibirnya ikut mengerucut. Itulah alasan Sehun selalu memberi atau membuatkannya makanan saat bertemu. 

Tangannya yang sudah gatal, meluncur tanpa permisi untuk menjangkau benda kenyal itu, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ekspresinya dibuat begitu serius. Meski dalam hati riang gembira bisa mencuri kesempatan ini. "Dari dulu makanmu berantakan sekali." 

Berulang kali dia membuat gerak palsu membuang remah roti transparan. 

Cubit. Cubit. Cubit. _Uh, empuk banget._

Sehun menahan keras otot bibirnya agar tak nyengir idiot. 

"Habiskan makananmu, kita segera ke sana."

Lu Han menggeleng. Dengan pipi penuh dia tunjuk potongan terakhir. Telunjuk kedua untuk wajah Sehun. Kode non verbal yang membuat Sehun membuka mulut. Tubuhnya melengkung sedikit agar tangan Lu Han bisa menjangkaunya.

Sehun berniat melahap sampai jari-jari, tapi Lu Han buru-buru menariknya. Telunjuknya menari-nari di depan wajah. Lengkap dengan kedua mata memicing dan seringai mencela. 

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

Sehun hanya tertawa. Ditariknya Lu Han melalui rangkulan sampai menempel telak. Tangan mengalung di leher. Dahi Sehun berlipat-lipat mendengar Lu Han terkikik. Namun Sehun berusaha mengabaikan itu ketika melihat Lu Han menggeleng dan berucap _bukan apa-apa_ sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Pria yang lebih tua hanya merasa lucu karena di masa lalu, dia dengan mudah merangkul Sehun untuk menyeretnya ke mana-mana. Dulu mereka tampak seperti teman sebaya. Tapi saat ini sungguh kontradiksi. Tak sanggup dirinya jika harus merangkul leher Sehun. Yang dilakukannya adalah membalas rangkulannya di pinggang laki-laki satunya.

*

Bangunan arkade itu tak terlalu besar. Tidak terlalu istimewa dengan cat yang mengelupas di kanan-kiri. Namun, tempat itu tampak menyedot perhatian banyak orang. Debum dan hantam _bass_ yang Sehun tebak berasal dari mesin Dance Dance Revolution, terdengar sayup-sayup. Ada beberapa mesin yang tampak punya penggemar sendiri. Salah satunya yang berada di sisi kanan. Musik _soundtrack_ dari animasi Jepang menyalak dari sana. Dan di hadapannya ada pemuda yang sedang mencetak poin dengan menyeret kedua tangannya di atas layar, membuat pola-pola melingkar sesuai dengan bpm musik. Cowok itu tampak profesional dengan sarung tangan yang melengkapi pertunjukannya. Melihat ada papan skor di dekatnya dan beberapa orang berkerumun dengan sarung tangan serupa, Sehun menebak mereka sedang mengadakan turnamen. 

Keseruan mereka menggaet Sehun bagai kutub yang berbeda. Tapi niat untuk bergabung dengan kerumunan itu, dipendam sudah ketika Lu Han menggamit lengannya dan mengaitkan lengan mereka seperti rantai.

Sehun berusaha menebak apa yang diinginkan Lu Han saat ini. Dan jika dugaannya benar, Sehun yakin betul setengah dari perjalanan ini berakhir tidak asyik karena Lu Han masih menganggap benda mati itu sebagai musuh bebuyutan. 

Lebur sudah misi _parenting_ Sehun kali ini.

Mesin capit boneka adalah yang paling visibel. Bak primadona, letaknya di area sentral. Tegak lurus terhadap pintu kaca. Begitu ranap dibanding arena permainan lain. Satu-satunya mesin arkade yang mengalahkan segala kejeniusan Lu Han dalam berbagai _game._

_Yang bisa mendapatkan boneka itu pasti satu banding seribu_ , itulah keyakinan yang dianut Lu Han. 

_Mesin itu sudah dicurangi. Ada setelan khusus di sana._

Seruan-seruan yang bangkit dari memori. Dan semua fakta berbalut penghiburan itu tak serta merta membuatnya menyerah. Terlalu tinggi harga dirinya jika menyangkut benda mati itu.

Sebuah permainan wujud tipu daya. Perampokan legal. Anggapan serupa pasti tertanam nyaris di semua orang. Jika tidak, kondisinya pasti tidak selengang itu. Tenggelam di antara riuh-rendah stasiun _game_ yang saling sahut. Diabaikan orang-orang yang memilih tembak-tembakan virtual atau yang lebih modern seperti tenis VR.

Api kompetitif menyala seolah ditantang dewa tak kasat mata. Sehun tahu betul itu adalah wujud dendam kesumat.

Sehun memegangi bahu Lu Han, berusaha mengarahkannya pada mesin bola keranjang yang selalu bisa membuatnya antusias. Tapi tidak kali ini. Segera setelah Lu Han dan mesin itu berhadapan, dia terpaku seperti patung pemujaan.

“HoneyHoon, belikan aku koinnya.”

Terucap sudah titah tak terbantahkan.

  
  


*  
  


Denting koin, _klak-klik_ capit, Sehun yang menahan napas, lalu Lu Han yang menghantamkan dahi ke permukaan kaca. Total tiga kali pola itu terjadi. Aksi dalam versi JPG. Mata nyaris tak berkedip. Seolah jika menggerakkannya sedikit saja maka kemudinya akan meleset. Tingkat konsentrasinya begitu maksimal seakan-akan langit akan runtuh tiba-tiba.

“Kenapa tak main basket saja, sih? Kalau kau yang melakukannya, pasti sudah dapat kompor listrik _._ ” 

Lu Han menggeleng. Dengan banyak usaha yang sudah dilakukan, harga dirinya sudah berada di tepian jurang. “Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang di sini. Aku tak akan membuatnya sia-sia.” 

_Uangku,_ ralat Sehun dalam batin.

Pria yang lebih muda menarik napas dalam selagi mengamati bagaimana capit itu menyebrangi ruang kosong di atas lautan boneka dengan kecepatan siput manula. 

“Aku akan mendapatkannya kali ini."

“Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu terakhir kali. Barusan juga.” Sehun nyaris merengek. “Ayolah, aku sudah lapar betul menunggumu sejak tadi. Aku juga ingin main _flappy bird._ ”

Sejujurnya, Lu Han agak sakit hati mendengar Sehun tampak tak suportif. Jika Sehun lapar, Lu Han lebih lapar lagi. Berpikir dan menahan sabar di waktu sama sungguh menguras kalori. Tapi Sehun tak perlu mengetahui fakta itu. Tidak dengan kesabaran Sehun yang sudah melenting maksimal. Lu Han sangat tahu. Satu kali sanggah, sama saja menyiram minyak di atas api.

“Aku hanya menyelesaikan yang satu ini.” 

Tenor tanpa semangat. Sehun mengintip melalui refleksi samar pada kaca di hadapannya, untuk menemukan Lu Han dengan bibir bawah tergigit. Pijar semangat redup sudah. Belum lagi kedua tangan yang terkait di depan perut, kuku saling beradu dan menjentik. Gestur khas kala tidak mendapatkan hal yang diinginkan.

Ranjau rasa bersalah meledak tepat di kedua kaki. Sehun menggeleng keras. Dia tak boleh goyah semudah itu.

Capit itu mulai bergerak vertikal menuju satu yang terjepit di antara bichon dan beruang. Hanya untuk tergelincir dengan senggolan tipis tepat di telinga.

“Uuuuh…”  
  
Dahi Lu Han beradu dengan kaca untuk kesekian kali. Kepalan tangan ikut membentur frustrasi.

“HoneyHoon.”

“ _Ga’_ mau.” 

Dua tangan bersilang di dada. Kepala berpaling cepat ketika Lu Han menoleh. Menatap mata Lu Han adalah hal terlarang jika tak ingin kesempatan darinya dibeli semurah itu. Tidak, jika hal itu akan membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Tidak⏤

⏤masalah jika Lu Han memeluk lengannya saat ini. _Sialan_. Lu Han memang tak memandangnya. Dia tak membuat permohonan mengiba. Dia hanya memeluk lengannya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, menunduk, lalu melempar fokus ke sana kemari. Melalui kaca, Sehun melihat Lu Han menggigit bibir. Berkas yang menimpa bola matanya membuat efek berkelip menyebalkan. 

“HoneyHoon, aku janji ini yang terakhir,” lirihnya, nyaris terdengar seperti penyesalan.  
  
“Tidak.” 

Sehun berusaha sekali untuk terdengar ketus. Cukup _ramyeon_ instan, uang jajan, dan waktu masa remajanya yang tunduk di bawah kaki Lu Han. Tidak untuk saat ini. Trik itu sudah usang. Trik tatapan anak anjing yang begitu kuno. Sehun tak mau lagi jadi bulan-bulanan.

“Boleh, ya?”

“Ti⏤”  
  
Penolakannya terputus tarikan tiba-tiba disusul entitas empuk mendarat di pipi. Kedua mata membola sempurna. Sehun tak mungkin salah kira. Dengan jejak lembab tertinggal di sana, pastilah Lu Han menciumnya betulan. Kedua lengannya mengalung di leher. Dengan meledaknya balon konfeti di dalam dada, terbeli juga harga diri Sehun kali ini.  
  
Otak tak lagi berfungsi. Tak sanggup lagi menyadari gerak sekretif yang mengintrusi saku jaketnya. "⏤dak apa-apa.”

*

Sembari menyeruput fanta, Sehun memandang Lu Han yang masih berkutat dengan mesin boneka dari jauh. Sehun bukan bermaksud meninggalkan cowok itu seorang diri. Bukan juga karena dia tidak suportif. Dia justru sangat suportif. Hanya saja Sehun ikut frustrasi melihat Lu Han tak kunjung memenangkan boneka yang dia mau. Sehun bahkan ikut menahan napas ketika capit menyebalkan itu selalu berakhir menyenggol sekilas pantat boneka.

Khawatir konstipasi betulan, Sehun menjauh, memilih pemancingan ikan koi virtual yang tak membutuhkan banyak sabar. Mubazir benar koin di saku jaketnya semata-mata untuk mesin boneka. Dari permainan ini, Sehun bisa memanjakan kerongkongan dengan dua kaleng fanta. Dia berkeliling ke seluruh bagian dalam arkade, juga sempat bergabung dengan pemuda lokal yang sedang memanggul senapan.  
  


Dan saat Sehun mendekat, belum ada tanda-tanda Luhan ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kali ini dia berdiri sejajar dengan kotak, sambil mengunyah permen karet hadiah dari pemancingan. Dari situ, Sehun bisa melihat wajah Lu Han yang terbias warna-warni lampu dari dalam mesin.  
  
Merangkak dan merangkak, capit itu bergerak pelan seperti kaki laba-laba. Penjepit itu panjang dan tampak begitu ringkih. Dan ketika capit itu bergerak dalam garis vertikal, Sehun tak yakin alat itu bisa mencomot boneka dengan ukuran yang beberapa kali lebih besar.

Boneka kucing adalah tujuan utama capit itu menuju.

Jika diperhatikan, Lu Han sedikit terobsesi dengan boneka itu. Boneka kucing belang kuning coklat berwajah malas yang sedang merengut. Baginya boneka itu tidak menarik. Melihat ekspresinya saja Sehun sudah kesal. Jahitannya juga agak aneh di bagian mata. Tidak ada imut-imutnya. 

Sehun membundarkan mata maksimal ketika capit itu menggotong kucing itu. “Oooh, kau mendapatkannya.”

Sehun melirik Lu Han yang menggigit bibir. Lu Han meliriknya balik. Hanya sebentar. Konsentrasinya tak boleh pecah, bahkan untuk menarik napas sekalipun. 

"Ayo." Sehun memberi semangat dalam wujud bisik.

Lampu LED hitungan mundur berkedip. Sehun merasa adrenalinnya ikut merayap ke seluruh tubuh. Hitungan memasuki tiga detik terakhir. Bonekanya sudah menggantung tipis di leher.  
  
Fokus Sehun berganti-ganti dari wajah Lu Han, capit, dan boneka kucing menyebalkan itu. Derak dari mesin arkade menjemukan membran timani. Bunyi senapan meletup-letup mewakili kantong kesabarannya.   
  
Dia tahu Lu Han tak bisa melakukannya.

Balon kesabarannya meledak saat itu juga.

Dengan tangan yang mengepal sejak tadi karena gemas, Sehun menghantam boks itu. Oleng sudah keseimbangan. Kemudi itu lepas dan Lu Han refleks memegangi kotak yang nyaris ambruk mencium tanah.  
  
“Kau ini kenapa, sih?!”

“ _Hyung!_ ” Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan. Kelopak mata terbuka maksimal. Terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri. “Sori, aku⏤”

_Ding._

Suara itu berhasil mencegah adegan baku hantam. Kemudian disusul suara menyerupai derit robot bergerak menandai lenyapnya boneka itu. Kucing itu melorot ke lantai melalui dispenser mesin, berguling inosen di dekat sepatu Lu Han.  
  


Sehun lebih dulu nanap dari keterkejutan.   
  


Mendorong Lu Han ke samping, Sehun melompat, mengambil boneka itu, kemudian menatapnya sambil cengar-cengir. Campuran ekspresi mencela dan gembira itu begitu komikal. Meski bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, binar senang di matanya tak bisa bohong. “Lu Han.”

Dia angkat boneka itu dengan ledakan tawa.

Dengan penuh rasa antusias, Lu Han memukul-mukul lengan pria yang lebih muda dan Sehun tertawa sampai punggungnya melenting. “ _Cool!_ Kau mendapatkannya.”   
  
Sehun menawarkan tos yang pada akhirnya diabaikan karena Lu Han memilih untuk menubruknya antusias, yang disambut tepukan di punggung. Masih melompat-lompat, Lu Han menepuk tangan Sehun seolah-olah baru saja memenangkan medali emas. Dari dalam irisnya berkerlip rasa antusias dan senang.

Kedua matanya berpijar senang. “HoneyHoon, ayo, lakukan lagi.” Dia kembali menggamit lengan Sehun dan menyeretnya ke depan mesin mainan.  
  
  
“Ganti misi _parenting-_ mu dengan misi menggagalkan perampokan legal ini.”  
  
  


*  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ff ini maksudnya buat di bulan April tapi berakhir usang banget, lol. Enggak apa-apa deh ya, pemanasan dikit biar enggak lupa cara nulis. 
> 
> Makasih banyak bagi yang udah mampir.


End file.
